Within the Castle Walls
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: The Uchiha brothers have been on the run since their parents' untimely deaths. The Dark Kingdom and Light Kingdom have been at war for decades, but at the offer of peace, Itachi and Sasuke have been captured and sold to the King's sons, Kurama and Naruto. Within the castle walls unravels tales of love, sin, and the taboo of a master and slave relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 12/27/12**

**TITLE:** **Within the Castle Walls**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: NarutoXSasuke/KuramaXItachi**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Incomplete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, minor dubcon, minor abuse, minor dark themes, OOC, AU.**

_~Nobody is the villain of their own story~_

* * *

Every breath felt like he was trying to inhale knives, every exhale was like setting his chest on fire. His legs felt as though weights were attached to them and it got more and more difficult to lift them up. He listened to the painfully fast beat of his heart, wondering when it would explode. Explode like his entire life had done exactly eight years ago. He could not see or hear his brother, but he felt him.

Itachi was afraid, but the fear was not for himself; it was for his younger brother. He would die to keep him alive, to keep him free. He made a low hissing sound as a silver flash rocketed past him in the darkness of their Night world, making a sharp turn to attempt to throw his pursuers off. They were closing in, and both of them knew they could not outrun their hunters.

Sasuke gasped as a large mass slid into his pathway, grabbing him by the hair and slamming his back into a tree; jarring his entire body with pain. He grit his teeth, lashing out with the carnal intent to kill, to survive. The monster of a man sneered down, canine fangs dripping in saliva. He could hear Itachi's struggle and enraged growl not far off, telling him he had been caught as well.

"Game's over, kitten."

* * *

A pained groan left Sasuke's mouth as he roused from his comatose state. He was lying on his stomach, his body throbbing in pain. He'd been roughly handled and jostled until his exhausted body finally gave in, going unconscious. He glanced to the side as he sluggishly tried to push himself up, holding his side as though that would calm the pain raging through it. Itachi was on the ground, looking like he'd been carelessly thrown.

He pulled himself to sit beside his brother, brushing his hair from his eyes and calling his name. He didn't know where they were, it was a dark room with nothing inside but themselves. Itachi's eyes fluttered as he woke up, cringing as he rolled from his side onto his back and sat up. He held his forehead in one hand while he instinctively reached out for Sasuke, pulling him into a hug. "Are you all right?" He asked in a dry voice, sighing as Sasuke nodded. He looked around their surroundings warily.

"Where do you think we are?" Sasuke said, his sharp eyes clearly angered and anxious, unknown threats lingered over both of them. Itachi pursed his lips as his gaze fell on a dark window. It was tinted with grime, but there was still light showing. There shouldn't be light from outside, even if there was a full moon there wouldn't be so much brightness.

"We're in the Light Kingdom…" He murmured, struck with shock and horror. Sasuke tensed, eyes blinking in surprise as his mind began racing to comprehend the revelation. He'd thought their attackers had wanted them both dead; ransom, vengeance, sheer hatred for their family, even. Why would they bring them to this land? They had long ago stepped down from their royal positions; that was incorrect, it was more truthful to say they had been forced away. Their parents had been assassinated late at night a long time ago, but no one ever discovered the identity of the murderer, and they couldn't say for sure which realm had been responsible. The Kingdom of Light had been a fierce enemy for decades, but beings of the Night had long since rebelled against their leaders, stating hatred against the family. Itachi and Sasuke had been aged eight and thirteen, too young to take the place as heir, and no one wanted to care for them.

They had been orphans and their own people rioted, stating they should sell them to the Light Kingdom, that they should be killed and put out of their misery. Order was lost, and so was humanity. Itachi fled with his little brother, using the darkness as their cloak and sheer skill and refusal to die to survive the harsh outside life. They had lived silently and completely alone for the past eight years. They had nothing to give; Itachi didn't know what they wanted with them or why they were here. His ears flattened when a loud click echoed in the eerily quiet room, twisting around and shoving his teenaged brother behind him.

The large ape of a man that had captured Sasuke opened the door, smirking at the two young males. "Hello little nekos, have a good nap?" He sneered. Itachi watched him with cold eyes, knowing it was better to keep himself in check. He was injured, and tired. He hadn't found food in days and had no energy to manage a hit that would even make the man flinch. Sasuke hissed at the man. "What do you want with us?" He demanded.

The hulking man snickered. "Oh you don't know, do you?" He mocked. "The war has ended." Itachi's eyes widened. "How?" He mouthed to himself. The war that had raged between the Realm of the Day and Realm of the Night was decades old, it couldn't have ended so simply without him hearing anything of it. Thousands had died, land destroyed, over nothing but petty selfishness for land and control. He shuddered at the cruel, sadistic glint in the man's eyes. "They sold you to the princes in return for the promise of peace." He hissed at them. Sasuke growled at that. "We are not property to be sold!" He spat, standing away from Itachi.

The bulky male backhanded Sasuke to the ground hard enough to knock his breath out of him. "Listen you selfish brat, you were sold to compromise peace between two war ravaged worlds." He kicked the raven in the stomach. "We can heal now, two useless orphans were the only price we needed to pay!" Itachi lunged forward and slashed at the man's face, standing over his brother and telling him to stay down. The cruel giant reached out for Itachi's throat, but someone came into the room and knocked him aside. "Don't damage the merchandise." He said, violently gripping Itachi's wrists and yanking him onto his knees, clipping a collar onto his throat. Sasuke thrashed as one was attached around his neck.

"Behave." He spat the warning as he wrenched Itachi off the floor and shoved him out of the door, the black rope attached to the collar held in his hands. Itachi held his head high out of pride, glowering icily at the strange man and at his surroundings. He heard Sasuke cursing insults behind him as he was dragged out of the door as well, a similar collar around his throat. They winced as they were brought into a lit room, sunlight streaming in. They were unused to the brightness and it burned their sensitive eyes. Itachi was roughly shoved onto his stomach, he glanced up to see someone standing in front of him. He pushed himself onto his knees and tilted his head up to look up at the person.

He met bright red eyes and an amused smirk. The person was male, probably close to his age with shaggy red hair that fell to a little above his shoulders and over his eyes. He was built strong, though wiry. He remained calm though the look unnerved him. The red haired man had sharp fangs, he knew better than to attempt to fight someone that could kill him in seconds.

Sasuke had worse luck with his captor and was tossed about five feet from the ground onto the hard floor, a sharp gasp leaving him. He held his stomach as he jerked himself up off the floor and sat back on his knees, glaring into bright azure eyes that belonged to a boy standing in front of him. They looked concerned and mildly irritated as the boy glanced at the hulking man. Sasuke eyed the before him with cold, suspicious eyes. The raven hid his fear behind anger and hate. The stranger had untamed blonde hair that was fairly short, and a muscular build. He had whisker-like scars on his cheeks.

"Pretty little cats." The redhead said with a smirk. Itachi knew the prince's name was Kurama, the blonde teenager was Sasuke's age and his name was Naruto. Kurama pulled the rope attached to his collar to get him off the floor, he gave the redhead a disapproving glare. He was not a pet. "What a hateful look." The redhead chuckled, yanking Itachi away and nearly choking him. He prayed Sasuke kept his mouth shut as he was led outside into the sun. It was winter and thankfully it wasn't too hot. He was carelessly pushed into a car, hitting the opposite window and wincing as his body throbbed from the past night's events. Kurama smirked at him. "Can't handle much, can you?" He said mockingly as he sat beside him. Itachi fixed his position to sit as far from the man while still being comfortable. The redhead had no idea how much he could handle.

Naruto looked over the raven, thinking to himself he looked like he'd been through hell, though he seemed unfazed. He was slender with soft features but sharp eyes; eyes that were currently glaring at him. "Are you okay?" He asked with a tilt of his head. He looked pretty beaten and he knew Sasuke probably thought that he looked scary -and he most likely would have to someone else- but he knew an act when he saw one. "Where did he take my brother?" The Uchiha demanded. Naruto cocked a brow; arrogant wasn't he? He held out his hand to help Sasuke up. "To the car, come on." He said. Sasuke stood on his own, furiously shoving the rope on his collar away. Naruto stifled a laugh at the prideful antics. Sasuke glared hatefully, tempted to punch the blonde. He refrained from doing so by knowing he would lose whatever fight he initiated.

Naruto walked outside, not bothering to drag Sasuke as if he were a pet, he wouldn't go anywhere without Itachi and wouldn't get out of sight anyway. He didn't deserve to be stripped of his dignity. He opened the door to let Sasuke in, blinking as he received a dirty look. Odium radiated from the Uchiha.

All four wondered how the hell their life lines had managed to get tangled in fate.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Sup? **

**You have a good holiday? **

**I have this for you. **

**This story was tied with another story in my poll, but I liked this idea better as did my Sasuke. I… I kind of weirded things out. The quiet and well behaved one ends up with the sadistic asshole (He isn't that bad I promise…) And the wild child that hates everything ends up with the kind one.**

**Story information that you might not give a fuck about: Sasuke and Itachi are nekos, yes. I was going to make them Vampires but this is cuter! I also contemplated what to make Naruto and Kurama, so I crossbred them. They have Vampire blood from their father and… Fox demon blood from their mom, I guess. Something animalistic. Now, for the geography lesson. This is set in a world I weaved way back in another story. There is the Night Realm/Dark Kingdom, where only the Moon rises and it is never daytime, only darkness and with dark magic practiced. And, the Day Realm/Light Kingdom where it is always day and full of light. The closest you get to darkness is when the sun moves across the land and dips, creating the orange, dim glow. Creating "sun cycles" the same as "moon cycles." That's it, everything else can be explained on the way. **

**I… I should put this here, there will be OOC on certain parts. Naruto might seem sharper in the way he doesn't always react to Sasuke's insults and catches on to subtle things Sasuke does; and Itachi, like I enjoy doing to him, is the pacifist and calm person he truly was. But some of you don't like that. The real OOC on his part will be where he might seem submissive at some parts. Trust me, it won't be too much.**

**Kiara told me to finish one of my stories before starting another one… but no. **

**Sasuke: You will bitch about it later. **

**Naruto: Like always!**

**Amaya: Do not talk to the girl who currently controls your life that way. **

**Kyuubi: Right. Like we can't easily overpower you. **

**Amaya: I damn well- Where's Itachi? *Looks around***

**Kyuubi: Oh…um… *Runs off* **

**Amaya: …Review what you think…**


	2. Chapter 2

To lose your freedom, is losing yourself.

**-KXI-**

Itachi watched the world pass by him through the window of the car, blinking frequently as he slowly adjusted to the bright light. He went rigid when the car came to a stop, gritting his teeth as his wrist was gripped tightly and he was led inside a large mansion, feeling a nostalgic sense of déjà vu. He remembered living in a place like this when he was young. It was always a distant memory, yet sometimes it seemed like just yesterday he had been sitting in his own bed in his own home. If yesterday had been years ago, that is. His onyx eyes scrutinized the house. It was warm, comfortable… Comfort hadn't been a part of his life in a long time. Even when he lived with his parents their home was unwelcoming, in a way. As if there were secrets lining the dark hallways.

Kurama pushed the raven into his room, smirking as he barely managed to keep his balance. He was graceful, even when being stripped of his pride. He looked down at him, Itachi being about four inches shorter than he was. He glanced at the neko's long dark hair that reached past the middle of his back though it was tied loosely. He reached out, untying it to let it flow around Itachi's shoulders. He noticed Itachi's eyes narrow and his jaw tighten in annoyance, but it didn't look intimidating. His appearance was too docile. He obviously was athletic, but he -as most nekos were- was lithe in build with flawless marble skin. His long raven hair and large eyes put him off as a simple beauty that anyone could shove around.

Itachi, could of course, prove him wrong very fast, if he was given a chance to raise his health. Poor diet, sleep, and environment had affected him, though at the same time living on the run had heightened his skill and strength in ways. He could defend himself if he had to, but against someone like Kurama? There was the difference between Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi was one of the sharpest intellects of his Kingdom and was cunning and quick to outwit anyone. Sasuke was more the physical strength. Itachi preferred not to resort to violence whereas Sasuke, while conservative about it, had little qualms with knocking someone out, either for self-defense or to take their money. People who could live without a bit of cash, who could spare a little to feed two starving kids. The Uchiha brothers were prodigal young men, but Itachi had come to the violent realization the collars that had been clipped onto them held their chakra and he couldn't pull any strength to fight. He was like a deer in a lion's jaws.

"You have such pride in those eyes of yours. Where's your famous Sharingan?" Kurama mocked as he circled Itachi. He was a crass, blunt, satirical twenty-two year old young man that could be called a bit sadistic. He twirled Itachi's long hair around his fingers and pulled hard to jerk the younger man against him. Itachi cringed. "I will not waste my energy on you." He said, letting his pride slip through. This man was nothing but a kid excited to have a new toy. Itachi wasn't interested in games.

Kurama chuckled at that. "You are a condescending little kitten." He replied, shoving Itachi towards a small couch in the corner of the room. Itachi glowered, few people respected nekos despite them being one of the more powerful beings to roam the world. Their appearance was less than intimidating.

"That's your new bed, kitten." He told him, folding his arms. Itachi gave him an odious glare at the nickname, and for once managed to look intimidating with the cold look. The redheaded prince smirked, he would have fun with this one.

* * *

**-NXS-**

Sasuke had developed a quick aversion to this blonde haired idiot that, according to both of their land laws, held ownership of him. He was loud, zealous, vivacious, and obviously something was wrong with this cheerful loser. He followed Naruto inside the massive and _bright_ mansion, glaring at everything that crossed his vision in hopes it would burst into flames.

Naruto brought him into a bedroom, rolling his eyes at Sasuke's hateful expression. He couldn't blame his anger at basically being told he had no more value than a common animal, however. The room was comfortable, simple but comfortable.

Sasuke balefully noticed there was only one bed. "Why do I have to sleep on the floor like your dog?" He asked in a demanding tone. "You don't, I don't care if you sleep on the bed." Naruto replied with a small laugh. He couldn't help it, Sasuke was funny. He was prideful, cynical, and quite simply just seemed to hate everything, it was like trying to get a child to settle down.

The raven turned and glared up at the blonde that dared to be taller than he was. Probably at least three inches. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you." He hissed, arms crossed over his chest. He had no doubt in his mind the blonde would kill or perform some other awful act on him if he slept by him. Like they were familiar in some way, instead of being his pet. "Well then princess, hope the floor is comfortable." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke's ears flattened in a disapproving way that Naruto couldn't help but find cute. "Usuratonkachi." He hissed. Naruto raised a brow at that derogatory name, ruffling Sasuke's chin length black hair. "You're cute when you're angry." He said, smiling as Sasuke violently swatted his hand away, spitting a curse at him before storming to the far right corner and plopping down, eyeing everything from the floor to the bed to even the books in distaste, and Naruto laughed at his next thought.

Sasuke was a true cat, unimpressed by everything.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Two chapters in quick succession, damn I'm good. Anyway I have varying ideas and plans on what will go on the story. Leave reviews and constructive criticism. I like that shit. **

**Sasuke: Or you know, just report her for abuse. **

**Amaya: Abuse my ass. **

**Naruto: *Snorts* **

**Amaya: You sir, are perverted. It only looks wrong because it's written. *Sighs* The abuse is only minor in this story and Sasuke sure as hell isn't the one getting it, though he could use being punished. In every sense of the word/anime/manga/fic.**

**Sasuke: Fuck you.**

**Amaya: Don't be so impatient, Naruto will later. Oh that reminds me, I'm going to try to drag this out because I feel like most of my stuff revolves around erotic sexual scenes and I want to prove I can really write a story. Because I can. So if you're waiting for yaoi I regret to say it won't be until quite a bit later. Because I know I pick through long stories sometimes simply to find the porn in it. **

**Naruto:**_** I'm**_** perverted?**

**And; this story wasn't originally meant to be funny but obviously that changed. It's less me trying to be funny and more me being sarcastic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke glowered at the outside world as he sat in the corner of the room. He hated the light, it hurt his eyes. He didn't like the heat either, even though now they were in winter months, it would warm up eventually. He hated everything about the Light Kingdom; its people, the idiot that was currently gone to make something to eat, and everything about this mansion. He used to live luxuriously as well, and he lost it. It was gone and he'd lived like a street dog for years of his life that he could never get back or forget. Now, he regretted ever hating that life. Because, at least then he still had his independence. His midnight colored tail swished in anxiety. He hated being a part of the neko species at times; their ears and tail often gave away how they felt.

His eyes automatically glared at the door as it opened, Naruto stepped back inside, locking the door. Sasuke cursed under his breath irritably as he realized it was a chakra lock. His first plan was to escape, now his only chance was to outsmart someone into letting him outside. But what about Itachi? How would he be able to get them both out of this place?

"Here, eat. You're starving." Naruto said as he placed a bowl of food in front of Sasuke. The raven opened his mouth to tell the blonde to screw off, but his stomach growled before he could. It had been three days since he'd eaten, and Itachi rarely let him steal so even then; berries and the occasional fish didn't nourish a teenaged male. He glared at the smiling teenager, picking up the fork to eat.

Naruto turned his back to pick out something to wear to bed and something for Sasuke, turning back he was surprised to see the food completely gone and Sasuke leaning back with a clearly more peaceful look. "Did you even chew?" He chuckled, taking the bowl and opening the door. He saw his brother striding past. "Hey, if you're heading that way take this to the kitchen." He said, handing him the bowl. Kurama sighed in a playfully dramatic way as he took the dish. "Don't you already have a slave? Have him take it." He muttered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this, but Naruto cut off whatever he planned to say. It probably would have only gotten him in trouble, anyway.

"He's just another kid, like us. Besides that, he's hurt." He shut the door then. Sasuke _was_ hurt, and he was annoyed he hadn't managed to hide it from the blonde. Not many people could see through his façade. He disliked that Naruto was able to. Naruto opened a door on the other side of the room and went inside for a few minutes, Sasuke heard running water before the blonde came back outside and picked up a T-shirt and boxers on the bed, he handed it to Sasuke.

"Here, you can wear this to bed tonight. I started the shower for you." He would have actually preferred to have Sasuke take off his clothes so he could look at the injuries and heal them, but he doubted that the raven would go for that. He seemed to have trust issues, and Naruto was not going to push him on his first night here. He felt a little bad for the neko, he'd known that he probably had been through a rough few years. He tried to put on a brave act, and he almost would have succeeded, had Naruto not been capable of sensing his emotions.

Sasuke was full of anger, mistrust, and hatred; but he was also full of fear. Fear even the Uchiha himself refused to acknowledge.

Sasuke stood up from the ground and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door just as an extra precaution. He sighed as he set the clothes down and glanced in the mirror. He saw his own reflection, but he wasn't sure he liked it. He had changed so much over the past few years. He glared then; it was _not_ his fault he'd had to change. It was society's. He often wondered, had he not been forced to leave his home with his brother, would his life had turned out different? Of course, he would never get the chance to find out.

He stripped off his clothes and let them fall to the floor wincing as he looked in the mirror. His body was covered in small bruises and a few cuts here and there. He ignored the pain as he pressed on the bruise over his stomach. His brother used to ask him why he seemed to hate everyone, personally Sasuke felt that was a naïve question. With their lifestyle, everyone was out to hurt them, everyone Sasuke had ever met besides his older brother had physically or mentally harmed him. He wouldn't stand for it anymore. He figured if you just never trusted anyone and never cared about anyone that no one could hurt you.

He stepped into the shower, shuddering as the warm water cascaded over his pale skin. His obsidian hair clung to his face and he brushed it back so it would be out of his eyes. He glared around the shower as he let the water rinse away the dirt and dried blood from the outside world. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and looked at it, he had a second's thought wondering if Naruto might be mad if he used it, he quickly got over that. If he told him to shower then he might as well get clean. He opened the bottle and poured some of the shampoo into his hand. Replacing the bottle, he began to wash his hair. He watched the soapsuds flow down his body and go down the drain.

Without the dirt clinging to his skin he looked made of marble, though of course living in the Night world would give you a pale complexion. He didn't want to step out of the shower because it was so warm and comfortable, and of course he wasn't eager to go back and have to deal with the blonde hyperactive ball of noise. Eventually he decided to quit trying to waste time. He shivered as he stepped out and dried himself off, putting on the clothes given to him. He felt like a girl wearing her boyfriend's oversized T-shirt. The shirt Naruto had allowed him to borrow fell to just below his thighs. Despite disliking the revealing clothes, he couldn't help but feel happy that he finally had something clean to wear that wasn't filthy against his skin.

He shook his fringe from his eyes and stepped out of the bathroom, Naruto glanced at the teenager as he came back in the bedroom, swallowing hard as he took in his form. He looked much better now that he was clean, and of course with the shirt showing off his long legs you couldn't help but stare. "What the hell do you think you're looking at?" Naruto blinked as he looked up into storming black eyes, obviously his staring hadn't been as discreet as he had hoped it would be. "Obviously a smartass neko." He replied with a smirk. Sasuke huffed angrily as he stalked past the blonde and sat in his corner. It was cold and it was uncomfortable but he refused sleep on the bed with the prince.

How long would he have to stay here? A week, a month, longer? Would he end up dying here, before getting a chance at freedom?

He ignored the blonde as he went and took his own shower, only looking up when he came back into the room. He noticed that he had put pajama pants on and he irritably wondered why he hadn't been given any. Naruto glanced at him and sighed. "You know, you probably would be a lot more comfortable on the bed, it's going to get cold tonight and I know that floor is really uncomfortable." Sasuke glared at him, he probably had never slept on the floor in his life. He had slept from paved roadways, to the forest floor in his lifetime. This floor was nothing compared to that. "I'm staying here."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the stubborn teenager. "Fine, you can stay there. But when you start freezing to death at night you can just get in." He told him, climbing into bed and pulling the blankets over himself. Sasuke huffed, how cold could it possibly get in the Light Kingdom when the sun never went-

"Why is it getting dark outside?" Sasuke's question had bit of a panicked state to it as he looked outside the window and noticed the sun seemed to be setting. It should not be setting, it never went away in the Day Kingdom, there was a reason it was called the Light Realm.

Naruto turned over to look at him. "We live right on the border, which means we circle around and are caught in between the moon and the sun at some point, giving us a day and a night." He wondered why Sasuke had never been taught that before. The Uchiha wrapped his arms closer to his body, his eyes losing their angered look as the sun began to set farther and the darkness began to take over the room. He shivered, bringing his legs closer to him. He hated the dark, horrible things lurked in the dark. Pain happened in the dark. When Itachi had left with him, he'd had to make a small fire until Sasuke went to sleep to keep him at peace. Sasuke always had a light source, whether from the moon or the light posts planted at certain points; but there was _nothing_ here. It was pitch black. He'd also never been alone to deal with the phobia.

He tried to keep his breathing even and heartbeat slow to not alert the other male in the room that he was scared. He wanted to stay calm, right where he was, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear the slowly growing anxiety, and he slowly was getting colder. He rose from the ground and silently padded across the floor, sighing inaudibly as he got into the bed. He forced himself to relax, surprised at how soft the bed was. He curled into a ball as far as possible away from Naruto, glaring at his restless tail. He eventually fell asleep at some point during the night, and for once it was a very deep and relaxed slumber.

Naruto smiled when he awoke in the middle of the night and saw the raven lying beside him. He had uncurled and was now lying on his side, facing the blonde. He looked so peaceful, so calm; a far cry from his usual cold and scowling expression. He covered Sasuke with the blanket before lying back down, sighing softly. He hoped he could break Sasuke of his hateful mistrust. Not everyone was out to hurt him.

But, how could he judge the Uchiha for something he knew all too well himself?

* * *

When Sasuke awoke he was surprised to find himself wrapped in a blanket. He hadn't gotten under them last night. He glanced at the still slumbering blonde, pursing his lips. He didn't like being babied, he wasn't a child. He certainly didn't need help from the current bane of his existence. He knew better than to accept kindness from anyone without expecting a price. Everything cost something. He probably shouldn't have cared, though.

After all, he'd already sold his soul.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

**HAHA. CLIFFHANGERS GALORE. **

**This… Might seem a different style? I got the "Dragon" for computers and am experimenting. It changes my style a bit, I think. This chapter was dedicated to Naruto and Sasuke, are you sharp enough to spot the subtle progress between them?**

**Also I did change things up a bit. I'm still experimenting and perfecting my world that, I just have to say, I am proud of. So, picture Earth (Planets are still round. We're not going to start making triangular planets.) And one hemisphere is night, the other is day. Picture the axis/middle of Earth, all the way around is called the border, where they live. On the border, you're moving around and do get caught between the sun and moon, giving you artificial "night and day" times. **

**Because I wanted the arrogant and fearless asshole to have a weakness, all right! **

**Also; Um… I truly apologize for having left this for so long, I just lost interest in it and grew more interested in other stories. But I keep seeing people following it and decided hey, might as well get back on the road with it, as I promised to never leave a story unfinished. Just… On hold… For long periods of time. I **_**just**_** now reopened the chapters I have (this one here has been half-written for a damn long time) and edited them and finished this one up. As I said, I have other stories going on that have most of my attention, but I will continue trying to put stuff up for this. One major edit is I changed "Kyuubi" to "Kurama" simply because I feel it's more… Former/realistic. **

**This chapter was all about Naruto and Sasuke, next will be Kurama and Itachi. **

**Thank you for enjoying the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi's eyes flashed as he stared out of the window of Kurama's room, the bolts of lightning reflecting off of his obsidian eyes. He had been here two days, and he was certain it had felt like time was crawling by at a painfully slow pace.

One moment it felt as if he were caught in a whirlwind, and the next it was as if time had come to a complete stop. He hadn't seen his younger brother since arriving to the palace, and while he knew Sasuke could look after himself, he couldn't help feeling concerned. All he could do was hope Sasuke managed to avoid the bad side of anyone; and hope that Naruto wasn't as cold as Kurama was.

He had replayed that night he and Sasuke had been hunted down many times over in his mind, wondering if there was something he could have done differently. He often wondered this, however, for his entire life this question had been constant. Be the best, be the strongest, be the smartest; one mistake and you're a failure.

Had he somehow figured out a plan faster, noticed signs of something bad happening, perhaps he could have saved both Sasuke and himself from ending up as starving street children. He tried to calculate the mistake he'd made, but dwelling on the past did no one any good. You could not change it, and where you were standing today, was where you were stuck. You move forward with each day and make it work.

He watched the rain drench the window glass as he thought. He normally hated storms, as all they did was cause problems trying to find shelter, but with his current safety inside he felt almost calmed by the low rumble of the thunder. As if a beast lived somewhere in the sky was melancholy over something.

He had given thought to leaving the room, but Kurama had locked him inside. He had asked to see Sasuke last night, though the answer he received was little more than a derisive laugh. To him, Kurama seemed like a child excited to have a new toy, wanting to exercise every possible control over said toy.

His tail flicked across the ground when lightning struck nearby, the vibrations shooting up his back as electricity collided with earth. His eyes glanced sideways when the door opened, knowing the only person that would enter the room would be Kurama.

The redheaded prince was next in line for the throne, and Itachi knew it probably wouldn't be long before the young man was king. Kurama had a lot to learn it seemed, but some things only were taught to those that could open their minds. There were always new things to see, and if you chose to close your eyes then really, your life was not going anywhere.

"Afraid of the storm, cat?" Kurama said, his voice laced with taunt. Itachi stood, though he didn't turn around to regard Kurama. He didn't reply either, seeing no response needed he didn't wish to waste his words. Kurama disliked being ignored, however.

"Answer me when I talk to you, brat." Itachi did turn then, looking Kurama up and down. His hair was damp, as if he'd been out in the rain and then half-attempted to dry off. "I didn't think that required an answer." He said, voice clear though devoid of anything other than impassiveness.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, disliking the attitude he interpreted from Itachi. "Why don't you watch your mouth before it gets you in trouble?" Kurama said, already a little frustrated with some work he'd dealt with and not needing Itachi's help furthering his irritation.

"First you're annoyed when I don't speak, and then you're annoyed when I do. I don't understand." Itachi shook his head. It wasn't his intention to anger Kurama, his tone remained decent, but the redhead found fault with the words.

"You don't understand anything because you're an imbecilic neko with half a brain." Kurama spoke flatly. Itachi's eyes showed a vague hint of irritation. "I don't see reason to insult an entire race when you probably know very little about it. We are not much different than you." He replied, albeit a bit sharply as if he was chastising a child. He saw no real different between him and anyone else; everyone was basically a body and mind, with a heart, emotions, and power.

"Nekos aren't good for anything. The most you've done for anyone is hunt." Clearly that was something, as beings needed hunting to survive. "We are just as strong as you, fox. Just in a different way." Itachi assumed Kurama was hateful towards feline-breeds because of his half-blood as a fox-spirit, a common enemy of the neko species. Well, more precisely, they were _once_ an enemy, those ideals were centuries old yet it seemed some people wouldn't let go.

Kurama bared his teeth in a growl, storming forward. Itachi struggled between instinct and common sense, the median was to remain stoic even when his muscles wished to lash out as Kurama reached towards him. Kurama grabbed Itachi by the hair, pushing down hard enough to force the raven onto the ground on his knees. The collision echoed off the walls.

His eyes regarded Kurama rather coolly, denying any expression of discomfort even as the redhead yanked his hair back to force him to tilt his head back. The position was nerve wracking, with the way Kurama could easily decide to slit his throat.

"Listen to me, you smart-mouthed wretch. You have nothing left, your pride is worthless now and I suggest you drop it before I decide to break you from it." Kurama's voice was seething. Itachi was uncertain how he'd caused Kurama to snap, if his fuse was this short it was remarkable anyone even agreed for him to lead a kingdom.

"Violence isn't a strong quality. It reflects poorly on you, not on me. I suggest you get it under control." It was a calm statement barbed with nettles. Kurama shoved Itachi forward, the Uchiha had to throw his arms forward to avoid his face being slammed into the ground. "We'll see how haughty you are once you've been knocked down a few pegs." Kurama hissed, vexed with Itachi's refusal to give in to him.

He disliked the strong way Itachi held himself. He had nothing and he deserved nothing, yet he still remained proud. It disgusted Kurama, to know Itachi was nothing but traitorous, sick trash yet he still had the gall to act like he had a right to be prideful. Their kingdom was the reason for the devastating war, it was relieving to see it end and see those responsible for it suffer.

Itachi watched Kurama with wary eyes, careful where he stepped on the thin ice he now treaded. Kurama was temperamental and he already knew the man seemed to have little issue with causing physical harm to someone. He remained knelt on the ground, a smirk crossed Kurama's lips. "Seems you're finally learning your place."

Itachi's eyes slowly looked up, his expression clearly telling Kurama everything he needed to know, even as his voice remained silent.

Glass is breakable, we are not.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Um… I have to plan this story out… A whole lot… I spent the past four hours writing out some plans for it and reading past roleplays with Sasuke Neko and CrystalDarkSamus to get inspiration. Also, while this is both KuramaXItachi and NarutoXSasuke, I find myself seriously just wanting to dwell on Naruto and Sasuke. But I shan't do that, as people are here to see both. And I do like KuraIta, and it's rare. So.**

**I actually really don't like this story. I started this a while back and just… I thought I could make it work, now I'm unsure. I want to quit it but at the same time, the summary and idea I would never be able to forget. **

**Plus too many people are waiting for updates, dammit…**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke took the first opportunity that rose to get out of the room he'd been confined to for the past three days. His fingers clasped around the collar, pulling on it harshly to try and break it off. He wasn't successful, the vain attempts only deepening his rancor for everything involved in this situation. The kingdom, the people, everything was to blame for his and Itachi's current cages. The collar was beyond demeaning and imprisoning. He felt utterly powerless. It was a feeling he couldn't stand.

He slipped silently down the hallways, his quiet movements almost rivaling a simple shadow's. His ears kept close check to his surroundings to assure himself that he wouldn't run into someone. He hadn't come across anyone in the hours he'd been out; he had sorely contemplated finding a way to escape, but he couldn't leave without his brother.

Naruto had already warned him about the collar clasped around his neck, but he of course was going to try getting out nonetheless. He wasn't going to sit still and allow everything to be torn away from him. He couldn't picture Itachi sitting by while that happened either.

He turned a corner, his eyes dimly flashing as he passed under rays of the sunlight that he was trying to keep out of. He wasn't adjusting to the sunlight, he didn't care to. He paused mid-step, sensing someone familiar nearby to him. He continued his wary, quick walk down the winding corridors until he entered a large living space, his eyes skimming over the room to be certain there was no one of threat inside as he stopped, gaze falling onto the familiar figure that quickly stood up from a couch.

Itachi's eyes quickly roved over Sasuke, determining he didn't seem hurt in any way, even with such anger in his eyes. He stepped forward, holding a hand out towards his younger sibling. Sasuke accepted the unusual show of affection as Itachi pulled him into a hug, though he was tense as his face pressed against Itachi's chest. He was unused to the show of emotion; certainly he and Itachi had an almost painfully close bond, Itachi had raised him and they were all the other had. Even when they'd had a home…

But Sasuke wasn't a child anymore.

Itachi rested his chin atop Sasuke's head, for a moment he just wanted to protect Sasuke. Even when he never had been able to before. Sasuke was safer here than he ever had been before, as far as he believed. The younger Uchiha looked better than he had in months; clean, better-fed, rested. Things neither of them had normally had the luxury of, for the most part. It was a decent change to see his brother looking genuinely well cared for, despite the fathomable rage and resentment he clearly emanated.

Sasuke had grown up, way too fast in his opinion; but so did many children. Itachi looked down at the younger as they pulled apart. "Are you hurt?" He asked, knowing Sasuke likely wouldn't have told him even if he was. Sasuke, fulfilling that expectation, shook his head.

"And yourself? You look exhausted, brother." Sasuke commented flatly. It was true however, Itachi looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "I am fine. Merely…adjusting." Itachi tried to choose his words carefully, not wanting to discourse what had happened with Kurama. Itachi didn't trust the redhead enough to let himself slip into a deep sleep unless Kurama wasn't around.

Sasuke eyed him a moment, as if he were going to argue, but he decided against it. Itachi often didn't sleep well, he shouldn't suppose their current predicament would change that. "How have you been, otherwise?" Itachi questioned, watching Sasuke's eyes darken with contempt. "How do you believe I've been?" He replied sharply. What a stupid question to ask, in his opinion.

Itachi exhaled slowly through his nose, having already anticipated what Sasuke was going to say, he knew better. "We need to leave, I've been searching for you." Sasuke said, holding onto Itachi's wrist. His eyes narrowed as Itachi gently pulled his arm back. "Sasuke-"

The male in question cut Itachi off before he even managed to say anything. "No, we don't have time for this. We have to go before someone comes looking for us." Sasuke's voice was glacial, not caring to hear what Itachi had to say right then.

"Sasuke, listen to me." Itachi's tone had an edge, one that caused Sasuke to reflexively freeze. He stared into Itachi's eyes with impatient irritation, a glint of suspicion in them. He had a twisting feeling that he wasn't going to like what Itachi had to say. "Look around you." Itachi's words earned a scowl from his younger brother. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, wanting Itachi to cut to the chase, he never liked being forced to understand Itachi's numerous cryptic words.

"You look better than you have in months." Itachi said emphatically, holding Sasuke's glare with ease. Sasuke had to look at the logic instead of blindly following his anger. "You're safer here than I could ever keep you out there." Sasuke took a step away from Itachi, realization sinking onto him like an anchor weighing him down.

"This is our death sentence!" He hissed at Itachi, fists clenching as he spoke. "We've just lost everything we ever worked for, in a _single_ day, and you don't even want to fight for us!" He was disgusted that Itachi could speak so apathetically about this enslavement. Itachi did not waver under Sasuke's hateful look or tone.

"We had nothing, Sasuke." The elder shook his head as he spoke, Sasuke immediately broke in. "We had our_ lives_ Itachi! We've lost absolutely everything! Our pride, our independence, our_selves_! Look around you, we're nothing but the trash that they'll eventually throw away!" Sasuke couldn't let Itachi do this. Not after so long. They couldn't give up after fighting so hard to remain free, to keep themselves alive.

"We suffered every day out there. You starved, you never slept, and you were always hurt. At least here you have a chance to live." Itachi never raised his voice, he tried to act as calmly as he could, he had to play the role of a parent and make Sasuke understand. Sasuke was safer here, with everything he needed at hand. If this kept Sasuke above the dark water, then they would stay. And… He closed his eyes.

"Sasuke, this isn't just us that we're speaking about." He spoke with a quiet tone, slowly opening his eyes to look back at Sasuke. "There are billions of people that have been caught in a war for dozens of years. There's been destruction and death for so long, and look at the world now. It's all coming to an end, everyone is finally ending the fighting."

Believing that decades of fighting were finally coming to a cease was almost unfathomable in his eyes, but to know that he and Sasuke were part of the treaty… It meant that if they wanted to keep peace between these two kingdoms, they were basically trapped here. The thought that his younger brother may have to suffer here was a resentful idea, but he knew very well that Sasuke could be given a chance here, a much better one than he could have ever had, even in their own kingdom. He was going to give Sasuke that chance; even if it meant forfeiting both of their freedoms, after all, freedom was often only an illusion.

Sasuke grit his teeth at listening to what Itachi had to say. Disbelief was in his eyes as he looked his brother over, as if suspicious this wasn't his real brother. "You can't be serious. Do you listen to yourself talk, look at what you're doing to us! You're selling yourself just so a few people who brought this war on themselves can be happy? You're willing to give up everything for people you don't even know!" His voice was rising as he grew more infuriated thinking of exactly what Itachi was saying him, what he was choosing.

Itachi gave his brother a chastising look, one Sasuke certainly didn't appreciate. He wasn't going to stand for being treated like a child when he was the only one making sense here. Itachi had always stood up for what he believed to be right, even if it meant standing up against their own family when they were younger. "Stop thinking only about yourself, Sasuke. What has happened is beyond either of us, even beyond Naruto and Kurama. I highly doubt they chose to suddenly have us thrust upon them."

Sasuke snarled at that, how dare Itachi even think about defending two people that were basically tearing their lives apart. "Don't you dare stand up for them! They're the reason that we're trapped in this godforsaken place to begin with, they're treating us like were nothing but pets! Don't you have any self-respect anymore?" Itachi inhaled slowly to keep his temper under check, truly not wishing to lose it with Sasuke.

"If staying is the means to end this war, if it means that this world can finally have the peace that it has so long been longing for, then yes I gladly give up my life for the billions of others that have also been suffering because of this." Sasuke shoved Itachi away from him, finally allowing his anger to get the best of him. "Those _billions_ of others that you seem to care about so much, they're the reason that we have suffered so much to begin with. I don't see how you could ever care about something that has hurt us so much." Itachi shook his head, unable to explain to Sasuke why he was doing this if Sasuke was so unwilling to understand.

"I'm doing this for you, Sasuke. I'm doing this to give you a chance in life and a chance to be free from the war that has plagued you ever since you were born. Stop being selfish and think of everyone else that will suffer." Itachi said firmly, his eyes narrowed as he watched Sasuke shake his head.

Why was Itachi so willing to just let them be used like this? To just let all this happen without even trying to stop it? None of these people had _ever_ done anything for either one of them and yet Itachi was willing to throw both of their lives away to help everyone else. Itachi acted like his own life didn't matter!

"Fine, sit here and throw your life away. I'm not going to let the people that have idly sat by and allowed us to waste away rejoice because of what we're forced to give up. You want everyone else to be happy because of our sacrifices. What about _our_ happiness?" Sasuke's voice was full of resentment as he finally turned to face away from his brother and stormed back down the dark hallway that he originally came from. Itachi called after his younger brother, but Sasuke refused to turn around. He felt betrayed by Itachi's willingness to allow them both to be punished for something they had never done wrong.

He felt a voracious desire for revenge against everyone who had done them wrong. It was not a way to think, but it wasn't something that he could help nor did he even _want_ to change it. He hated his kingdom for sentencing him and his brother to death, and he hated the Light kingdom for stealing what little bit of life they'd had left.

Itachi sighed as he let his little brother walk away from him, his only hope was that Sasuke would eventually cool down. For as long as Itachi could remember, Sasuke had always been a stubborn and passionate person. But ever since they had been forced to leave their home after their parents had been killed, he had seen a growing hatred inside of Sasuke that he could not stop.

He knew both of them were tormented by all that had happened, but they seemed to have dealt with it in different ways. He felt regret boiling in his stomach, knowing he had hurt his brother by what he had just said. But Sasuke had to grow up and learn to look at the bigger picture that didn't involve just him. He had to learn to love and protect everyone around him. Despite where they currently stood, both he and Sasuke still possessed royal blood and he knew that they had to act like it.

For his entire life Itachi had always known something was wrong, yet he had tried to outrun fate and in doing so he had dragged Sasuke along with him. In the end they ended up exactly where he was trying to avoid.

_You can run_

_But you can't hide_

_Because I'll follow you like the moon and sun_

_And be right by your side._

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

**I used my Dragon-voice thing again and it often makes my writing seem very different since you have to slow down so much and be very thoughtful and meticulous about what you write. Especially considering that it will sometimes mess up some of your words and you have to very carefully go back to edit. And I am _out of breath. _If you see an error point it out and tell me off for it.  
**

**Lyrics at the end: MINE. © AMAYA. I like them, actually. It's been a while since I've even tried lyrics.**

**falsedfaith691: I thank you for your suggestion, though if I did that, neither story would ever finish. :) **

**TigerDemonOwnz: Some aspects of this story are confusing yes, I meant for that to happen, things are explained along the way. Though I have mentioned several times Sasuke and Itachi were nekos.**

**MzPearlz: I shall not quit, far too stubborn to give up, haha! But you're right, occasional breaks to stop and think it out are perfect. **

**I don't usually answer reviews, but if you ask a question or give a suggestion of course I'm going to. :) **

**I got emotional in this chapter, honestly. I mean, I did want this story to be emotional anyway, but I didn't expect to tear up. I don't know why I did, haha! So I hope I'm doing a good job and please tell me a way you think I could improve, if you see something wrong. And there are a couple of things here that will be focused on elsewhere in the story, just a heads up.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke stared emptily out of the window, his mind's eye focusing on various scenes from his past and on picturing ideas for how he could break out of here. Naruto was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, tapping a pencil as he couldn't stand the eerie silence. He'd convinced a guard to move a couch out of one of the unused guest rooms into this room so that Sasuke would have a comfortable place to sleep, since he seemed hell-bent on staying out of the bed.

Naruto had noticed a change in Sasuke's actions in the past day, but he couldn't put his finger on it and he sure wasn't going to ask about it. Sasuke almost refused to talk to him since that first night, the most he had gotten from the neko was a quiet hum if he asked the raven a question. Sasuke's expression remained stone-cold even as Naruto turned to look at him. "Are you hungry?"

He asked as he stood up, already anticipating Sasuke's answer before Sasuke even shook his head. Sasuke hadn't eaten since yesterday. He had felt sick ever since his conversation with Itachi, despite trying to forget it altogether. He hadn't gone out of the room, in order to avoid running into his brother again, knowing if he did that Itachi would want to talk to him. He was done talking, he wanted to act. Itachi could throw his life away if he wanted, but Sasuke wasn't going to.

"You need to eat before you get sick." Naruto said firmly. Sasuke was beginning to look a little healthier and it pleased him, he didn't want the raven to fall back into a catatonic state. Sasuke stared at him icily. "I said no." His voice was devoid of any hint of emotion, making him sound hateful. Naruto folded his arms, sighing loudly. The few times he could actually get Sasuke to speak, and it was only to refuse him! "Will you stop being stubborn and just take care of yourself?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that. What a joke.

"I said I was fine, stop being so irritating and leave me alone." Sasuke's tone took on a steel edge, fed up with Naruto's insistence. Naruto didn't care about him, so this nonstop attempt to convince him to eat was pointless in his eyes. Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked down at Sasuke, wishing he knew how to read him.

Sasuke was like a box that you had to pick the lock to. "Fine. Be unreasonable." He muttered, exiting the room without another glance back at Sasuke. He left the door open in hopes Sasuke would eventually come and find something to eat before he ended up fainting or something else because of his stupid pride getting in the way.

Naruto knew the collar would prevent Sasuke from leaving the palace grounds, so he saw no problem in letting Sasuke explore. He was living here now, why shouldn't he be allowed to get familiar? Kurama disagreed with him, he seemed to believe they should be confined to the room unless specifically told where they could go. He didn't view Sasuke as a…slave.

He was just like him, a person. Naruto hated slavery, it wasn't fair to punish someone for something they couldn't control. He sighed tiredly, having stayed up the past couple of nights with Kurama and some of their advisors. The war was finally fizzling out completely, but there was much healing and repairing to be done.

The leader of the kingdom was their only living relative, a woman related to their mother. Tsunade had raised Naruto since he was born, when their parents had both been killed. Neither he nor Kurama had ever been told what really happened, but Naruto often suspected Kurama knew more than he let on to his younger brother.

He looked up then when he heard his name being called, Kurama jogged up to him with a wild smile on his face, nothing unusual. Kurama was either smiling or scowling. Huh, think of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey kid, you seen Kakashi around today? He wanted to talk to me, but I can't find him!" Kurama sounded exasperated. Naruto snickered, their advisor had a bad habit of being late if he set something up. "Nah, I haven't seen him. I'll tell him you're looking for him if I do." Naruto replied with a hint of amusement in his voice, as he watched his older brother stalk off down the hallway in search of the older man. Kakashi was one of the royal advisers, he had been around Naruto for his entire life; Kakashi was his childhood teacher and Naruto considered him to be part of his family.

He continued his way down the hall, a bit absentmindedly as he became involved with his own mind. His thoughts were beginning to revolve around Sasuke, trying to think of some way he could get into the Uchiha's mind. He tried to understand Sasuke, but it was like trying to put together a puzzle that had several pieces missing. He tried to explain to himself why he felt the need to try to help Sasuke so much, but he couldn't find an answer.

Maybe it was because he had felt the exact same way Sasuke did.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**MzPearlz: A Dragon Naturally Speaking thing is a device for your computer. It's headphones with a mouthpiece you speak into, and it types your words. So what you say, it types, so you can write a chapter faster. :) **

**Please forgive the short chapter. I had more to write, but enjoyed it better leaving this just as basically Naruto's thoughts on what was happening a bit. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke glared at the open door, his stomach growled at him in a reminder that he was starving. He stubbornly sat still for a minute, sighing quietly. He wasn't punishing anyone but himself. He stood up, listening for a minute to assure no one was outside before he walked out.

He padded silently down the hallway, trying to think of where a kitchen might be as he wandered around the impossibly large palace. Who needed a home this spacious? "Are you lost?" A voice made him whirl around, his eyes flashing warningly. He looked at the man that had spoken as he walked down the hall. He had silver hair, though he looked rather young.

He had a mask covering half of his face, his eye was covered by a patch. Sasuke wondered silently if he'd been hurt in a battle. "Are you lost?" The question was repeated, a little slower. The voice was warm, if a little tired. "Where are you looking for?" The man asked.

Sasuke hesitated in speaking, but he chose to answer after a moment. It wouldn't hurt to have the stranger tell him where to go. "The kitchen." He replied. The man nodded, raising his hand and pointing his arm straight. "Head that way and go left."

Sasuke glanced in the direction given, nodding his thanks to the man. The elder smiled -or so Sasuke thought it looked like anyway- and waved before turning back around and walking the direction he had come. Sasuke blinked, wondering how the man had managed to sneak up on him before.

He followed the directions given to him, eventually finding himself inside the roomy kitchen. He pursed his lips as he glanced around the room. Spoiled children, that was what Naruto and Kurama were. He opened various cabinets; frustratingly, it took him almost half an hour to find the utensils and ingredients he needed.

He stared down at the pot of noodles he'd set to boil, his tail swishing in a sign of his annoyance. He patiently waited for the food to cook, his eyes focused outside the window as he watched a bird flitting about the trees. He felt a moment of absurd envy, wishing he had wings to fly away just as the bird did.

He snapped out of his chimerical daydream, draining the water and putting the noodles in a bowl. He replaced everything in the kitchen just as it was before, out of sheer habit. He always had been careful about cleaning up his tracks, it was a difficult mindset to get out of.

He took a bite of the food, chewing thoughtfully. He took care to eat slowly, trying to avoid being sick later. He leaned against the counter, his dark eyes still focused out of the window, along with his mind it seemed as he didn't notice Naruto walk into the kitchen. The blonde raised a brow as he watched the neko robotically eat from the bowl he was holding while his attention remained on something outside.

"Something interesting out there?" He asked, Sasuke's eyes shot to him then. He sighed slightly when the onyx eyes glared at him. "I'm glad you finally ate, last thing we want is for you to pass out or something." Naruto muttered, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

Sasuke was annoyed with Naruto's constant talking, as if they were even remotely on friendly terms. Sasuke finished the food, quickly rinsing the utensils. "Does it kill you to talk?" Sasuke gave the blonde a glacial look, silencing him before he turned to exit, leaving Naruto frozen by the counter. Jeez, could that guy get any scarier? His eyes could melt steel.

Sasuke retraced his steps to get back to the room, his mind racing. That window was made of pure glass, none of the usual safety glass or locks normally placed on windows in richer areas. If he could find another one, perhaps in one of the corridors out of anyone's hearing range, he could break it.

_You're taking a risk…_ It was one he was willing to take to escape imprisonment. To avoid his life being stripped away from him. _Are you willing to leave your brother? _Sasuke bit his lip then. Could he just leave Itachi here? He shook his head angrily. Itachi chose to stay here, it was his decision and he wouldn't try to convince him otherwise.

He suddenly collided with someone when a figure stepped out from one of the rooms. The stranger made a sound of surprise, telling Sasuke it was a woman. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't look." He glanced at the female, her green eyes were eerily bright in the dimness of the hallway. Her hair was a pink color, to his surprise. "My name is Sakura, you must be Sasuke." She said cheerfully after a moment of looking at him.

He narrowed his eyes, how did she know who he was? He didn't bother to reply to her, though her expression suddenly melted to one of concern. "Are you okay?" Her question ended in a gasp when he nudged past her, done with the irritating hindrance to his destination. He didn't have time for airy conversations.

He shut the door when he got inside, leaning against it. He folded his arms across his chest, expression icy even when he felt calm. Was everyone here always so painfully happy? What gave them the right to be cheerful when there were others that suffered?

Only fools believed in happiness. The bad always tainted what was good, no matter how you looked at it.

* * *

**(No Pov)**

Kurama stalked down the hallway as he walked out of the living room. He sighed in exasperation upon finally finding his advisor and friend. "Kakashi! I've been looking for you all day, I waited for ten minutes in the office." Kakashi shrugged innocently as he stopped in front of the red-haired prince.

"Sorry about that." He said, stretching his arms behind his head. Kurama pursed his lips. "Well, what kept you?" He asked curiously, raising a brow as Kakashi tilted his head with a smile. "A black cat crossed my path, I had to turn around." He told Kurama simply.

Kurama scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You and your superstitions." He muttered, turning to walk back down the hall with the older man. Kakashi's smile remained subtly on his lips. "Hey, those cats have a lot of power, you'd best be careful."

Kurama shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

_**Ah, clever Kakashi.**_

**Thank you for so many follows and reviews, I appreciate the support so much! **

**Sasuke Neko: Sasuke can be a prideful little brat. "Fuck you I'm not gonna eat, just to irritate you!" **

**NaruXSasu07: OOC stands for "Out Of Character" meaning when a writer writes a certain character a bit out of their personality that they typically show in the anime/manga/whatever they're originally from. Hope I explained that well enough, sweetie!**


End file.
